


Tattoo

by ohmycheesecake



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmycheesecake/pseuds/ohmycheesecake
Summary: you weren't used to that kind of stare,that was for sure.and he wasn't going to stop, apparently.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Tattoo

you weren't used to that kind of stare,  
that was for sure. having worked in this industry since your teen years, you had never encountered such a gaze in any other client.

it was past 6pm, the shop's lights had already been flickered on, the staff wasn't expecting more clients, they were only waiting to finish with the ones they already had.

not more than an hour ago a tall, brown skinned, already tattooed, scary –and handsome– looking guy had made his way into the shop, along with an absent minded tanned man with flashy green hair.

"welcome. how may we help you" where the first words that left your mouth, automatically responding to the sound of the door bell ringing, even if you weren't the one sitting on the counter.

the second you placed your eyes on both men, you couldn't help but feel a small warm on your cheeks.

it wasn't uncommon for good looking people to get tattoos, rather it was normal. but it wasn't their looks what made you slightly blush, it was the aura the men carried.

"yeah, i have an appointment." the tattooed man said, surprise you with the soft but firm voice tone he had. no had i expected him to sound, was your first thought.

"yes, of course. may i have your name?" your coworker sitting on the desk asked, ready to type their name into the system.

"Tafalgar D. Law" the man said, as you looked his interesting looking hat, along with the bags under his eyes, making your way to the black coat he had also, along with some blue jeans.

"do you have a design in mind?" you asked, not really thinking about it. not even knowing if he had been assigned to you.

"i do, i came by a few days ago" he said, staring at you, then looking at the wall of designs "i liked a few from here, so i want to be tattooed by whoever drew these"

curiously you looked into the wall he was staring, although you knew it from memory, being half of them done by you. walking closer to him, you stood a few feet apart and scanned his expression.

"that's great, our artists are amazing" you added, still staring at him, but then looking back at the desk. "who's he with, Vivi?" you asked the blue haired woman.

"with you, (Name)." she said, taking you by surprise.

and, it seemed to surprise him a little bit, as he suddenly turned his face at you, but just stared, almost expressionless. you looked at him and realized you couldn't read him face, which certainly bothered you.

"oh, how amusing." you chuckled "then, Mr Trafalgar, please show me the design you're interested in and let's get started"

you smiled at him and made your way back to the studio, while Vivi gave the man the catalogue of your designs. the green haired man just sat there on the waiting room, not really making his presence even noticed.

you started preparing yourself, getting your hair out of the way, sanitizing and disinfecting the room, chair, instruments and yourself. your walked out the door, asking the man to step into the room.

"do you have it already?" you asked, glancing over to the catalogue he had in his hands.

"yes, this, the heart" he pointed, showing you the black, almost simple, heart with a few spikes outside of it. "in my chest"

intrigued by the idea, you asked "your chest? bold, i like it." you smiled, showing him the chair.

"it is." he added, taking his shirt off as he sat on the black chair "it's part of something i have in mind, and i've decided to trust you." you couldn't help but stare at his skinny yet muscular chest, as he layes down on the chair.

putting on the rubber gloves and face mask, both disposable, you smiled one last time with your mouth already covered. "i'm grateful you've decided that, what do i owe the honor to?"

"your sketches." he said bluntly, not giving much to think upon. "i liked them, they fit what i want. almost as if you read my mind."

you chucked softly, taking the pen and placing the sketch some place near. "seems we have a connection" you joked, still trying to read his face with no result. "so now, please, show me the length and exact place to begin with it."

a few minutes passed by as you sketched into his skin, the slow music playing in the background and the soft breathing on Law made you enjoy what you did. few seconds later, you stood up and brought a mirror closer to the chair.

"looks good?" you asked, slightly proud of how it looked.

for the first time the man showed more emotion than his hard to read pocker face. smiling slightly he nodded.

"seems like i chose the right artist."

...

yeah, there was something in his gaze. it was intriguing, strong, yet not distracting. only there, observing you as you moved the needle across his chest.

two hours had passed since he had arrived, and half an hour since he had told his friend to leave, since the tattoo was going to take a while. you had made your way into a nice, small and interesting chat with the man. now and then commenting on some short topics, changing the music and overall creating a nice work environment. but just as you had expected, you had to carry most of it as he wasn't the greatest small talker.

"so, what do you do, Law?" you asked, after being assured that calling him by his name was enough.

"i'm a doctor" he said, and noticed your eyes widening with surprise "a surgery resident, to be precise. third year."

"ooh, you should've told me that before, doctor heart." you laughed. "that's why you're getting a heart on your chest? i mean, to each their own but nevertheless interesting choice."

he looked at you, he didn't laugh or made any expression of joy as you expected and that made you worry. was he mad? did you said something insensitive or maybe overstepped?

"not the reason. it's more of a milestone situation." he said, making you let out a loud sigh you didn't know you where keeping in, almost like you were relieved. "let's say it has something to do with my... dad." he finished it off with a softer tone, making you notice he didn't really want to talk about it.

"well... i a..." you tried to find the right words, not wanting to say something out of place. "that's really nice" you smiled, even if he couldn't see it. "i have a tattoo after my mom"

both of you kept quiet for a while, the music still played in the background and the sounds of the needle still kept going at a steady pace. worries you had made a wrong comment, you allowed the silence to prevail.

"how long have you been doing this?" he broke the tension, as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"tattooing? my whole life." you excitedly answered with nostalgia "my family have always been huge art geeks. my dad had a million tattoos, and i started to stick-and-poke since i have use of memory."

he looked at you, as you just went on. "when i turned sixteen i bought my first machine. all the oranges and bananas we ate at home where my subjects for experimenting." he chucked slightly, taking you by surprise. "and when i graduated, i decided to go profesional. and here i am, working in this amazing parlor."

"interesting story, sounds amusing." he said, still looking at you and then moving his gaze to your hands on his chest.

"i'm guessing it was the same for you, doctor heart surgeon." you chuckled a bit, at the thought of him as a small kid, with the same expressionless face.

"you could say so. i was always interested in the human body. but i couldn't just open someone up." you let out a loud laugh. not knowing how you where supposed to answer to such commentary, you just kept laughing.

the time kept on going, the night already taking place and the parlor getting quieter. Vivi had already said goodbye, closing the desk up and leaving matters done for when you were over. you both had agreed on trying to finish this one today, as he didn't have that much free time to come to different sessions.

he talked to you about the other design he had in mind, a heart on each shoulder and maybe another one in his back. referencing the tattoos he already had in his hand, he asked for a retouch on them, as well for some sketches for his ideas. you were pleased with his request, already imagining what would look good on him.

...

"death." you read the letters on his hands, when you walked away once again to take the mirror. it was past 11pm and, at last, the tattoo had been finished.

"you know, college decisions." he answered, lifting up from the chair.

"totally get it. i have a few of those college decisions." you almost chucked but met his gaze, blushing at the sudden encounter. "so, do you still trust me?" you place the mirror in front of him.

"well," he looked up and down his body "i do. i knew you could do this." he smiled, and even after seeing it several times, it still took you by surprise as you felt the heat reach your face. "i'm glad i trusted you."

you smiled widely, as it was visible now that you took of the face mask, you put the mirror behind and walked to the man, ready to put on the petroleum jell and a thin bandage.

"as you may know, you keep the bandage on until tomorrow, meaning 24 hours" you explained, waking to the counter after finishing to wrap him up. "after, remember to wash it with antimicrobial soap. then, after drying you out on the cream but don't bandage again. got it?"

"got it. i work forget."

"i hope you don't." you smiled again "i don't want you to get an infection and die, doctor heart. you're a great client, don't know what i would do without you."

"oh, so you're after my money." he teased, making you blush and stutter a but.

"of course not!" you defended yourself loudly. "the eye candy is payment enough." you teased back, to no result as he was still unreadable.

"i'm glad you enjoyed the view. i should come back soon then, don't want you to find a new canvas." he said with a serious face, smirking a bit on the side, enjoying the flirtatious teasing.

you just started at his bold eyes, that weren't leaving your face. having stepped out of the desk you were face to face with him, feeling the tension in the air, you moved your hand softly and placing it behind his neck, suddenly realizing how tall he was. he moved one of his hand to your back, pulling you softly.

feeling his breathing in your face, the blush in your face was even more noticeable now, as he placed his other hand on your cheek and pulled you into a soft kiss, almost caste, almost. he let out a sight, which he took the opportunity to slid his tongue into your mouth, increasing the rhythm of the kiss.

accommodating your other hand on his neck, he lowered his hand to your waist and pulled you even closer, feeling everything of him. the clock marked midnight, and you pushed him away to breath. looking at him, you left his body.

"i hope to see you soon. i'm not half done yet, (Name)."

"neither am i, Law."


End file.
